


Your Teeth

by ImPanDuh



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Biting, Blood, Crushes, Demons need to drink blood, Getting Together, High Body Temperature, Jealousy, Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi - Freeform, Light Masochism, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Rin drinks Bons blood, Teeth, Unresolved Sexual Tension, heightened senses, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: In which Bon worrying about Rin looking tired leads to Bon rethinking his life choices.--Or in which I push my thing for Rins teeth onto Bon and over exaggerate them. Almost 5000 words of pining Bon.





	1. Chapter 1

Suguro thought Rin seemed off the whole day. He slept through almost every class and even the breaks. It hadn’t been unusual at the start of the year for Rin to sleep throughout the majority of classes. But nowadays it was a sign that something was wrong. Barely anything at all had been able to wake him up. 

So obviously, as his friend, Suguro was worried. There was a lot that could be weighing down on Rin to make him like that, but none of that had affected him visibly before. Classes had officially ended, but instead of rushing out to do whatever, Rin was still seated, rubbing his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Which couldn’t be true because he just slept all day. Yukio looked at him weird all day too and sighed at his behavior. 

“Okay what’s up with you?”, he asked, putting a hand on Rins shoulder. He grumbled in answer, lazily turning his head to look at Suguro. 

“What?”, he barely got out. His eyes were half lidded and he couldn’t even properly focus on Suguro. He somehow seemed more interested in his arm. Did he just sniff him?! Bon retracted his arm cautiously and Rins gaze followed the motion. Creepy. 

“I asked what’s up with you. You’re acting weird”, he repeated, louder this time. This was seriously weirding him out. Rin looked at him like he was a meal. Suguro had to suppress the shivers running down his back. Something flickered in Rins dull glazed over eyes and he quickly lent back, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“Yeah”, he muttered, “yeah, I’m fine, just hungry”. His tone was low, restrained. Suguro gulped. Rin hid his face in his hands, releasing a deep breath. Shiemi rubbed his back, looking extremely worried for her friend. 

“Bullshit”, Suguro forced out, “as if you’d ever forget to eat so much that you get like this”. Konekomaru and Shima hovered behind him, obviously worried. But they had also been anxious over Rins unusual behavior, so they didn’t step in. Izumo stood to the side and just watched. Rin was muttering incoherent nonsense under his breath, seemingly trying to come up with an excuse for his acting. Suguro was fed up. “Stop keeping everything to yourself! We’re friends right?!”

Rin flinched. He looked at Suguro with wide eyes before hastily burying his face in his arms resting on the desk. A long drawn out whine left him. Suguro faltered for a second. That didn’t sound human. But it only strengthened his suspicion that something serious was wrong. 

The sound of Yukio stacking his papers together and putting them on the desk with force broke the tension. Everyone’s attention was on him now. “Rin wasn’t lying when he said he was hungry. It’s just a more difficult kind of hunger”, he started, carefully stringing his words together. Suguros gaze went back to Rin who let out a weak whine of protest at his brothers words. 

“Yukio, _shut up_”, his tone was quiet but threatening, an intimidating growl hidden beneath. It sounded more like an irritated _Wild Beast_. Suguro gulped, reaching out for Rins hair. When they made contact, Rins gaze snapped over to him. His eyes looked _feral_. Like a hunter looking at its prey. It almost looked like his blue flames were flickering in his eyes and made them glow. 

Suguro hand stilled, startled, then moved to pet Rins hair. He visibly relaxed at that, pressing into Bons palm. And...  
Was he purring?! Holy shit, Rin was purring. The sound lifted some of the tension in the room. 

“What did you mean, ‘difficult kind of hunger’?”, Shima dared to speak up, looking from Rin to Yukio to Suguro. A growl build up in Rins throat at that, but Bon moved his hand to scratch behind his ear. Rin let the growl roll out as a grumble and pressed more firmly into the touch. 

“As half-demons our diet slightly differs from what humans eat-“, Yukio was cut off with a feral snarl from Rin. The room stilled as the sound resonated in the old walls. 

“Shut _up_, Yukio. They don’t need to know”, Rin hissed, leaning away from Bon and Shiemis hands. Yukio huffed, less scared like the rest of the room and more annoyed at the antics of his twin. The held eye contact and you could feel the room heat up. Both brothers looked positively demonic right now. Just as Suguro was weighing his options of trying to pet Rin again or yelling at them, Izumo cut in. 

“Is this about the fact that some demons need to eat human meat in Assiah?”

Rin stilled at the words. Horror crossed his face and he sunk back into his seat, curling in on himself. Yukio sighed, relaxing his shoulders. Their classmates couldn’t do the same. 

“H-human meat?”, Shiemi squeaked out, looking positively terrified. Yet she still didn’t stray from Rins side, rather she started clutching at his sleeve. Konekomaru and Shima looked similar, tense shoulders and wide eyes. Suguro didn’t quite know how to react. He knew about Demons that ate humans and he knew that some demons who usually resided in Gehenna needed human meat to maintain in Assiah. But he figured Rin and Yukio, sons of a high level demon like Satan, were ranked above such needs, especially considering they’re still half human. Rin let out a small whimper, not looking at anyone and seemingly trying hard to somehow hide himself from the stares. 

“Yes, as half demons Rin and I need to eat human meat just like a human needs food”, Yukio explained and Suguro startled. Had Rin eaten someone? That bad thought crossed his mind before he could stop it, but he shook out of it quickly. No, Rin was like this because he _hadn’t_ eaten after all. “Well, not exactly human meat”, Yukio continued, “A bit of blood every week or so is enough for us. There’s Exorcists who give blood to the half-demons like us and it gets distributed every second week”. At this point Yukio sighed and the tension in the room lifted. Then his gaze steeled and he looked straight at Rin who curled in on himself more and brought a hand up to hide his face.  
“The last Distribution was the first one where I also needed blood. Because my demonic half so abruptly appeared I needed more than normal, but this wasn’t expected and I got a normal ration”, Yukio took a breath and averted his gaze, causing Rin to relax slightly. “This is my fault too. Rin gave me part of his ration insisting he didn’t need it. I wasn’t thinking correctly then, because of the hunger...” Yukio trailed off. He shook his head and squared his shoulders. “Well, either way, we’ll just have to go to Mephisto to ask for more”, he didn’t look pleased at the idea of having to ask Mephisto for something and Suguro understood him. What he knew of Mephisto wasn’t exactly pleasant. 

Bon extended his arm in front of Rin and caught his attention. “Just drink from me then”, he forced his voice to sound steady, but it still shook a little. The whole room stilled at his words. Rin startled out of his curled in position. His limbs flailed around a bit in surprise and his tail stood straight, the fur on it bristled. His eyes widened, but his mouth hung open and he was almost drooling. He settled again after the initial shock faded and stared at Bons arm like it was the most delicious meal. Suguro suppressed the shudder and instead tensed his arm once and then relaxed it again. The action made his veins stand out more and a hungry whine left Rins mouth. 

Rin snapped himself out of it by biting his own tongue.

He flinched at the pain and looked away from Suguro. “That’s- uh I- ya know uhm- I can’t-“ Rin stumbled on his words, frantically looking around the room and fidgeting with his hands. His eyes returned to Suguros still extended arm every now and then. Rin closed his eyes and rubbed his face. His eyes were still glowing, his whole aura still demonic, even without the flames. He took a deep breath. “I can’t- uh I mean- ... my teeth aren’t made for- ... _piercing_ gently, I’m not a vampire- they’re uh- they’re more made for...”, Rin rambled but at least got some sentences out this time. He locked eyes with Suguro before continuing. 

“They’re made for _tearing_”

Suguro gulped hard, gaze dropping to Rins mouth who had his sharp fangs pointedly on display. He was right. They weren’t fine little tips, slightly longer than the other teeth like how you’d imagine a vampire to have them. They were thick and long, making Rins whole jaw sit somewhat askew when closed. A shudder and a weird feeling ran through Bon. Somehow the idea of Rin biting him with those teeth didn’t seem that bad to him. 

“So- uh it would hurt a lot if I just, y’know, _bit_ you- because it would tear... so uh-“, Rin rattled on, hands fidgeting and gaze flickering around again. Suguro was working on auto pilot as he reached for his pocket knife. 

And slit his own arm. 

He was glad the next second as he realized what he’d done that he had half a mind enough to not cut his main vein and not cut too deep. Just enough to draw blood. He half registered his classmates gasping and Yukio making his way over, but Rin was already staring at the blood flow like he was a starved man in front of a feast. 

Faster than Suguro could register Rin had gripped his arm tight and jumped forward to get his mouth on the wound. 

He could feel Rins rough tongue lapping up the few drops of blood that already ran down his skin. His tongue almost felt like a cats, just a little smoother and _wetter_. Bon could feel his face getting warmer and a grunt left his lips. His face grew even hotter as he realized it wasn’t one of pain. Rin responded with a small growl that vibrated into Bons skin, which sent another shiver down his back. 

Rins teeth made firm contact with his arm, almost biting. 

Suguro choked his grunt down, clenching his eyes shut. Rins grip loosened and he changed his hold to gently cradle it. His licks became softer and his almost biting was swapped with small nibbles. He sucked at the wound and Suguro could _feel_ the blood leaving his body. A gentle croon left Rins mouth and Suguro snapped his eyes open. 

Rin was staring at him and at this point he didn’t even seem remotely human anymore. Bon was sure he had a feral demon in front of him. One that had slowed his eating down even when on the edge of starving because he thought Suguro was in pain. An embarrassing mix of a squeak and a grumble left him and he averted his eyes. 

“I’m fine”, he muttered and Rin went happily back to eating. His nibbles got a little rougher again and _yup_, Bon would never admit it, but those teeth didn’t feel bad against his skin. Yukio stepped between them. He put one hand on Rins shoulder and the other on Suguros elbow, pushing them apart. 

“Okay that’s enough”, Yukio pointedly looked at Rin, who grumbled in protest but retreated. Blood was smeared around his lips and he busied himself with licking them clean. Suguro clutched his arm, the skin where Rins saliva was smeared felt cool in the air. Suddenly his surroundings felt clear to him again. His blush worsened. 

“Sorry, I acted on impulse, that was dumb...”, he muttered, not daring to look at anyone. Yukio sighed checking on Rin to make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid, taken over by his demon half like that. But Rin just seemed like a sleepy kitten. 

“Let’s clean up your wound”, Yukio just supplied and signaled Suguro to follow him, “Shiemi-san, please keep an eye on Rin. I’m sending Shura-san to pick him up, just wait until then”. Shiemi agreed readily and went on to keeping Rin busy by info dumping about something. As Suguro walked past Konekomaru and Shima, Shima gave him a knowing smirk and Suguro wanted to punch him. 

“Just go on without me”, Suguro waved them off, patting Konekomarus head shortly before going out the room with Yukio. 

“That was incredibly stupid”, Yukio scolded as he cleaned out the wound. He even used holy water for good measure. It stung quite a bit, but that was the consequence of his actions. Suguro just nodded along, watching how Yukio wrapped his arm. 

It _was_ stupid. 

Why did he even _do_ that?

The only reason he could find was how miserable Rin looked. How his eyes lit up at the opportunity to eat. How gentle he was throughout the process and how he didn’t try to broaden the wound to get more to eat. 

It was _stupid_, but somehow he couldn’t find it in himself to _regret_ it. 

Maybe because the contact had _felt good_. He didn’t want to admit it, but at least to himself he could say it, right? No big deal, so he had a thing for Rins teeth and for Rin biting him, who cares? 

He cared. A lot. 

Oh god, what is he thinking? He just got aroused by Rin biting him. Is that something anyone should get off to? He had no idea, he buried himself in his studies all the time! He had no idea about this kind of stuff! Also, Rin wasn’t just the same gender, he was also half demon. He shouldn’t be getting aroused by anything Rin does. He’d somehow somewhat accepted his crush on Rin, but this was different. Crushing on Rin was already weird as hell and he’d never admit it to anyone. 

“Even if you like Rin you still have to be careful, if Rin had gone feral this could have ended ugly”, Yukios words snapped Bon out of his thoughts. His arm was fully bandaged up and Yukio was packing up. His words finally registered and Suguros face flushed. He startled and almost fell of the stool he sat on. 

“Wha- what? I- you- Rin- What? I don’t- what?”, Suguro stuttered and shut his mouth when Yukio laughed at him. “I don’t like Rin...”, he grumbled, staring at the wall. Yukio wasn’t convinced and finished packing up. 

“Sure, next time you want to offer your blood to Rin, just ask a doctor to extract it first”, Yukio consoled placatingly and exited the room. Bon watched him leave and waited until the door closed and the sound of his steps faded to bury his face in his hands and groan loudly. 

_Fuck. _

Bon knew he’d regret his action the moment he walked into his dorm room and saw Shimas grin. 

“Hey there Bon~”, Shima sing songed, leaning back into his chair. It was conveniently moved to sit in front of the door. Suguro already turned to walk out, when Shima jumped up to tug him into the room and made him sit in the chair. Bon groaned, already feeling a headache coming on. 

“So!”, Shima started, leaning into Suguros space and resting his hands on the arm rest of the chair. His grin could split his face in half and normally Bon enjoyed seeing his friends happy. This time was an exception, especially because of the mischief twinkling in Shimas eyes. 

“Shima... I thought I told you not to say anything...”, Konekomaru tried to interject, although half heartedly. He seemed just as curious as Shima. Shima stuck his tongue out at him and faced Bon again. 

“So!”, he repeated before continuing. “I didn’t know you were an M with a crush on Rin”, Suguro could feel his soul leave his body. He slumped back in his chair, ready for death to take him. 

“Oh god”, he groaned, looking at the ceiling. This was the worst possible outcome. Oh god, what if Rin noticed? No, more importantly, he embarrassed himself in front of the whole class. This was all Rins fault, with his cute frown and the deep whine and his dazed eyes. _And his stupid fucking hot teeth. _

“Don’t worry, I think Kamiki-chan and Moriyama-chan didn’t notice anything~” Shima tried to console, patting his head. Bon brushed him off aggressively and stood to fall onto his bed. 

“Are you going to be fine?”, Konekomaru came over and sat on the edge of the mattress. Shima joined them, sat on the floor and rested his arms over the duvet. His grin haunted Suguro. 

“Physically? Yes”, he grumbled into the pillow. Then he leant up on his elbows and reached for the book on his nightstand. He had to busy himself with something or his thoughts of Rin would spiral into a place of no return. Shima snatched it out of hands and put it out of reach. Suguro frowned at him in response. 

“And emotionally?”, Shima asked cheekily. Bon groaned again and buried his face in the pillows again. He was sure he heard Shima whisper something like ‘pillow princess’ and reached out blindly to punch him. He missed obviously and Shimas answering laugh was not satisfying at all. Bon let out a garbled string of curses. Konekomaru pat his back consolingly. Suguros body sagged and he just let him, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“I’m going to die on the spot the next time I see Rins _fucking teeth_-“, he grumbled out, tending up again at the end before going completely lax. Konekomaru and Shima just laughed at him. 

Suguro noticed that the last couple days Rin had been staring at him. His gaze especially lingered on his arm. Rin had apologized the next day, quite frantically. It had surprised Bon that Rin was so bothered with this aspect of being a demon, when no other aspect had ever visibly affected him as much before. But, Bon guessed, going from not even knowing about the existence of demons, to being a demon- being the son of satan and then finding out you have to drink human blood to not _starve_ must be pretty fucking hard. 

Suguro had opted to take the bandage off instead of keeping one on until it fully. It had shocked him a little to not only find the faint cut, but additionally a couple teeth indents. He hadn’t realized that Rin bit hard enough for it to leave bruises. It was easy enough to tell other exorcists that a demon bit him, which wasn’t wrong, but it was awkward when the normal students asked him what happened to his arm. Most people didn’t approach him due to his appearance, but he quickly came up with the excuse of a dog having bitten him for the ones that did ask him. Again, not totally wrong, Rin _was_ kind of like a dog at times. 

But the only stare that really bothered him was Rins. Whenever they sat together and Rin wasn’t being loud and talkative and stupid, he was staring at Suguros arm. Sometimes Bon caught him licking his lips and a shudder ran through him. He looked at Suguro as if he was going to eat him. And not the kind of eating Bon should be scared of. It still made his blood pump and he rarely managed to fire back the stares with a snappy comment. Shima still made fun of him and Yukio gave him knowing glances, which thank you very fucking much, he did _not_ need that from his _teacher._

“You made Moriyama-chan a Bento?”, Shima asked bewildered, when Rin handed Shiemi a lunch box. 

The six of them had met up for lunch together today. Shiemi and Konekomaru had even brought picnic blankets. So they sat at the fountain, lounging on the blankets.

“You’re not dating, right?”, Shima pressed on as the two stared at him, confused. Shima glanced at Bon for a moment, worry flashing in his eyes. He grabbed Rins shoulders when neither answered and shook him. “You’re not, right??”, he asked frantically. Suguro wanted to bury himself, especially when Izumo and Konekomaru looked at him weird. A few other students that walked past them looked over, but ultimately didn’t bother with it much. 

“What? No way!”, Shiemi answered, seemingly confused about the assumption. Bon felt a weight lift from his heart and it stopped pounding as hard. 

“We’re just friends, okay?”, Rin added on, pushing Shima off, making him almost fall over on his back. Shima let himself fall and released a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Then I still have a chance with Moriyama-chan~”, he smiled at the sky. Izumo snorted at him, in a way that sounded like she made fun of him. Shiemi hummed, humoring him but not believing it. Shima sat up again, ignoring the nonverbal jabs from the girls. “Then why the Bento?”

“I made her a lunch box because Shiemi has no idea how to cook anything that tastes good”, Rin explained, crossing his arms over his chest, “she only thinks about nutritional value and never about how it tastes”. 

“Well, nutritional value is important too!”, Shiemi insisted, opening her lunch box. Everyone’s mouth watered at the sight of it. Shiemi took a bite of the vegetables, before offering some to Izumo, who reluctantly let Shiemi feed her. Both girls were amazed at the taste and their reaction only managed to stroke Rins ego. 

“But if it doesn’t taste good then what’s the point of food!”, he argued, opening his own box and digging into the meat. Suguro barely wanted to take a bite of his school provided lunch, when seeing the delicious meals Rin prepared. It looked like Konekomaru and Shima shared the sentiment. He wondered if it would ever get to the point where Rin would make him Bentos, too. Wait, where was this train of thought going?

“Gap moe”, Shima laughed and Rin half heartedly reached out to hit him. He missed terribly, with Shima not even sitting within his arms reach, but it probably wasn’t even the point to touch him. 

“By the way, why doesn’t Moriyama-sans lunch box have any meat?”, Konekomaru wondered aloud. Everyone’s gaze went to Shiemis box and she stilled in her motion of feeding Izumo some rice. 

“Eh? I’m vegetarian”, she answered simply and put her focus back on the other girl. It looked like Rin and Shima were weighing out whether or not to comment on how docile Izumo acted. Bon elbowed Rin in the side when he opened his mouth to say something. A grunt escaped Rin at the impact and he whined at Suguro, rubbing his side. Bon scoffed. He had barely touched Rin and he had a tremendously high pain tolerance, Rin was just whining to annoy him. 

“Rins meat on the other hand looks like it’s barely been cooked. It’s almost raw”, Shima commented, confusion slipping into his tone. It seemed out of place that the meat wasn’t as well cooked as the rest of the meal, especially considering how much Rin liked meat. 

“Uh, yeah, well”, Rin stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. His gaze flickered around, before settling on the patch of grass behind Bon. Or possibly on Suguro, he couldn’t quite tell. “I just kind of like it better like this lately”, he muttered, shoving more meat into his mouth. He looked cute like this somehow, Bon thought, and suppressed the urge to pet his hair. 

“Heeeh~”, Shima hummed, teasing. Rin tensed up, stopping his chewing. Konekomaru sighed and rubbed his forehead. Bon felt his heart pound and hoped to god that Shima would just shut up here and leave it at that. Of course, he wasn’t as lucky. Shima has no shame. 

“Then, between raw meat and Bon, what tastes better?”

Rin choked on his food in shock. Suguro almost fell over in shock. Izumo made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat and Konekomaru groaned. Shima laughed. Rin had trouble getting his food down before he let out a loud, shrieked “What?!” 

He flailed, careful of his lunch box. Garbled nonsense came out of his mouth until Suguro hit Shima over the head. Bons heart was pounding and it felt constricting. It only worsened when he heard Rin quiet mumble. 

“_Bon tastes better obviously...”_

Those words startled Bon into choking on his own spit and he ended up coughing. The others seemed confused about his sudden fit, so they probably hadn’t heard. But Rins face flushed bright red and he quickly jumped into a debate about food with Shiemi. 

_Rin was going to be the death of him..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing:  
Bon as Repressed Nerd  
Shima as Ultimate Wingman  
Izumo, Shiemi and Konekomaru as Voice of Reason  
and   
Rin as Himself

Rin sighed heavily, leaning back into his chair. He rocked the chair a little, earning himself a glare from Yukio sat across from him. Grumbling, Rin lent his head back and stared at the ceiling. He could feel Ugobach and Kuro staring at him too. They were supposed to be eating dinner together, but somehow nothing tasted good anymore.   
Not since he had a taste of Bon. 

“What’s wrong, Nii-san? Also, stop doing that, you’re going to break the chair”, Yukio glared at him. Rin felt testy since Yukios demon side activated. He’d never liked being told what to do, least of all from _his younger brother_. He locked eyes with Yukio and leant back further with his chair. Weirdly he felt that kind of testy with Mephisto too. Probably a demon thing. Maybe he should ask Izumo? Would be better than asking _Yukio_ or even _Mephisto_. And definitely better than asking _Shura_. She would just make fun of him. 

Yukio sighed, clearly irritated. They’d been fighting more since they both became demons. It pissed Rin off. He didn’t want to fight with his brother. “Are you going to answer me or are you going to keep acting like a little child”, Yukio jabbed, frowning at Rin. Ugobach and Kuro seemed uneasy, backing away like they did every time when Rin and Yukio started fighting. 

Rin growled low in his throat, before abruptly stopping his chair rocking. The old chair landed heavily and he could hear the wooden legs cracking. It was worth it though, because the loud sound startled Yukio. He still wasn’t used to the over sensitive hearing, increased sight and smell that came with being part demon. Yukios body shook at the disgusting sound of wood breaking and he tensed up. He shut his eyes tight, hands clenching. He looked uncomfortable and Rin snapped out of his weird behavior. 

“Uh... sorry”, he grumbled, gaze never settling on one thing, “Just feeling weird lately. Nothing really tastes good anymore...”. Yukio opened his eyes half mast to look at him. He lifted his eyebrows in confusion. 

“What are you talking about? Your cooking tastes good like always”, normally Rin would have preened at the praise. But right now he couldn’t take the compliment. When he compared his cooking to the taste of Suguro, it was clear to him which was better. Fuck, now he remembered how Bon tasted. How it felt to drink directly. How it felt to bite the rough skin, even if he somehow lamented that he didn’t bite hard enough to draw blood. Even tough the bruises left by him looked nasty enough. God, something stirred deep in his stomach looking at those bruises _he_ left on Suguro. God, Suguro had tasted so good. He had looked so good. His frown crinkling his face, how he bit and licked at his lips to distract himself. How red his face was. 

“Nii-san?”, Yukio questioned, waving his hand in front of Rins face. It snapped Rin out of his embarrassing daydream. He groaned loudly and banged his head against the table. They both winced at the sound and Rin shot up quickly again, holding his forehead. That wasn’t planned, damn it. He let out a sound that was a mix of whine and growl. 

“Fucking shit hell god damn it uughhh”, he cursed, leaning back in his chair again. He could feel Yukio about to scold him for swearing. “Yeah, yeah, I know, no fucking swearing”, he threw that fuck in there to be provocative, but also because his head still hurt and he didn’t get enough swears out yet to make it feel better. Yukio grumbled in reply, but dropped it. 

“You shouldn’t think about that time you bit Suguro-kun. It’s not good if you let your instincts take control like that.”

Rin groaned loudly. “Yes sir”, he ground out sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Rin stretched and yawned. The mission had gone well today and had been quite fun. A grin split his face and showed his teeth. His tail was waving happily behind him. Yukio hadn’t taken part in this mission and Rin couldn’t help feeling glad. Somehow he felt better when no other demon or half demon was on his team during missions. He really had to ask someone about that. He felt really bad about those things. 

Rin felt someone staring at him and turned his head to see Bon staring at him. Or, more like looking at his jaw? He’d become more perceptive to other people, because of his better senses, but with Bon he still felt at a loss. And honestly no one could ever tell what Shima was thinking. When their eyes met Suguro startled and looked away quickly. “Uh, good work”, he stuttered and pat Rins shoulder awkwardly before moving ahead. Confusion blossomed inside Rin and he kept his eyes looked on Bons back. His gaze definitely didn’t drop further down. Nope. 

Izumo laughing at him snapped his gaze to his side, where the smaller girl stood, right next to Shiemi. “You’re both ridiculous”, she stated after Rin frowned down at her. She threw one of her pigtails - braided pigtails, courtesy of Shiemi - back and looked at Rin like she knew something he didn’t. 

“Izumo-chan, you said you wouldn’t mention it”, Shiemi whispered, grabbing the other girls sleeve. Rin knew they were trying to keep their relationship a secret, but since the three of them were so close he couldn’t quite help noticing. 

“Mention what?”, Rin questioned, mostly to indulge them. 

“I’m not supposed to mention how you and Suguro are dancing around each other”, Izumo looked up at him, eyes lidded and a small smile on her lips in a teasing expression. Rin startled at first, a small blush appearing on his cheeks, before he countered. 

“I don’t need to hear that from someone whose first response to her first kiss was ‘thanks’”, he drawled, walking ahead. Izumo spluttered, grabbing Shiemis hand and jogging to catch back up with him. Rin slowed down to match their pace again. “Oh, by the way, there was something I wanted to ask you”

They had settled to go to a cafe and sat in a booth, where Rin rambled about all these weird new feelings.

“You’re feeling irritated with other demons nearby?”, Shiemi questioned, tilting her head. Her eyes were wide and a weird scent was coming from her, “then what about Yuki-chan? Do you feel irritated with him too?” She seemed sad about the idea. Rin stretched a little, trying to get the discomfort settling in his stomach to disappear. Then he nodded shortly. 

“It’s the worst with Yukio, actually… He’s always trying to tell me what to do and its so annoying”, his mumble turned into a growl and he felt irritated. Honestly, he couldn’t stand this. He didn’t like these feelings, but he couldn’t suppress them either. He tried. 

“Demons are territorial. And they have some sort of inner hierarchy. So the irritation is because you haven’t settled who is ‘higher ranked’. You’ve settled that you’re higher ranked with Kuro and Ugobach, which is why you don’t feel irritated with them. And why you feel irritated with other demons near us. And near Suguro”, Izumo shifted in her sitting position, stating everything matter-of-factly, except the last sentence, which rolled of her tongue along with a teasing smile. Rin groaned and lent back. He was ging to ignore the last bit for now. 

“But I don’t think Yukio and I _could_ sort something like that out. I don’t think of either of us as ‘higher ranked’. And I don’t feel like Kuro or Ugobach are ‘below me’ either”, he grumbled, reaching for his drink. He sipped on his drink thoughtfully, mulling Izumos words over in his head. It made sense, but then it didn’t. An almost feral growl bubbled in his throat and startled the girls sitting across from him and the people in the neighboring booth. “Ugh, I don’t get it”, Rin laid his head on the table, grumbling nonsense under his breath. He felt a small hand on his head, petting him and a purr stumbled out of his threat. 

_Whatever_, Rin decided, _as log as I don’t let my instincts get the better of me like_ that time _it should be fine. _

Rin hadn’t actually noticed himself being territorial before. It was just something Izumo mentioned, that apparently he was always trying to herd the group together and seemed irritated when another demon was involved, _especially_ in their homeroom classroom. But this time he could definitely feel it. The rage building up in him. He could almost feel his flames erupting, but pulled back quick enough. He couldn’t attack someone. But the situation was tempting enough to him to throw all care out the window and make the borders of his territory clear. 

A fucking _low level_ half demon scum girl was _flirting_ with his Bon. 

Rin stood back unnoticed for a moment. Swallowing the worst of his instincts down. Suguro wasn’t _his_. Suguro wasn’t some sort of _possession_ or _territory_ for him to claim. But he looked uncomfortable, so that, and only that is the reason Rin is going to go over there. 

_Right. Good. Let’s go. _

Rin put on a grin and walked up behind Bon. The demon girl spotted him quickly, flinching, but not backing away. Suguro noticed the unusual behavior and started to turn around to look what was behind him. Rin arrived faster and wrapped his arms around Bons middle with a cheerful smile on his face. He rested his chin on Suguros shoulder, which only needed him to lift his soles _a little_ of the ground. “Hey Bon!!”, he greeted cheerfully, not sparing the girl a glance, “can you help me with the homework?”

Bon looked at him, eyes wide and face slack in shock. Rin suppressed his hesitation, not thinking about the implications of his expression. He just looked at Suguros face in detail. Somehow Rin couldn’t keep his gaze from slipping to his neck and specifically the pulsing veins. Bon finally putting on an irritated frown and not looking at either demons.   
“I was kind of talking with-“

“Ah! It’s fine! It wasn’t important either way!”, the demon girl interrupted. Rin couldn’t help the self-satisfying selling up inside him and it probably showed on his face as he looked down at her. She flinched, gulped, then bowed her head and excused herself before hurrying off. They stood still until the hallway was empty. Then Bon pushed him off, suddenly and aggressive. 

“What the _fuck_ was that about?”, he asked, turning to look at Rin. His shoulders were tense and his voice shook. Rin flinched, absolutely confused. What had he done wrong? Bon had been uncomfortable, right? He just wanted to help out, never minding his own feelings towards Suguro. Rin hung his head, taking a step back. 

“Sorry”, he muttered out, only glancing at Bon from underneath his fringe. Suguro shook almost, his hands clenched into fists at his side. “I thought you were uncomfortable, so I...”, Rin mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers. Now that the other demon was gone he felt more conscious of his actions. Bon huffed. 

“You scared the shit out of her”, he grumbled, pushing a hand through his hair. Rin flinched. His tail was nervously flicking around behind him and it irritated him somehow. He wore his emotions on his sleeve more now than he did before he became a demon. It was frustrating at some point. Like now. Bon sighed, dropping his hand. 

“I’m sorry-“, Rin started but was cut off by Suguro putting a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up and suppressed the want to smell it. His blood smelled so good. His _skin_ smelled good. 

“Thanks”, Suguro grumbled out, barely being able to look at Rin, “Now let’s go get a look at your homework”. Rin relaxed and let out a laugh, followed by a whine as Bon dragged him to the dorms to study. 

Rin flopped onto the table as Bon announced a five minute break. Shima could laugh at him all he wanted, he wasn’t believable as he also leant back to lay on the ground. Bon grumbled at them, claiming that they’d only studied for an hour. To Rin it had felt like a lifetime. Well at least he could have his fill of Bons scent like this without anyone noticing. The dorm room was filled with the scent of the trio, but Rins sensitive nose could still pick out Suguros easily. Shit, he was being weird, wasn’t he? People don’t normally sniff others or like the scent of others to this point, right? Oh god he was terrible. Bon was just trying to help him study and he just thinks about his smell. 

“I’m going to go get some water”, Konekomaru announced, getting up. 

“Oh, get a glass too, please”, Bon spoke without looking up from his papers. Hadn’t he called for a break? Why is he still looking at his homework?

“Me too, please!”, Rin hummed, placing a hand over Suguros papers and pulling them away from him. Bon groaned, trying halfheartedly to bat away Rins hand and regain his papers. Rin ignored the tingle in the places they touched. 

“Hmm”, both of them stilled at Shimas hum, “I bet the two of you are _real_...”

The room stilled, aware that they should not let Shima finish this sentence. 

“_Thirsty~_”

A collective groan.

Konekomaru excused himself to get the water and Bon and Rin deflated. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you”, Suguro grumbled, kicking at Shima under the table. Rin only heard a relatively loud thump and then Shima yelling in pain. Then Bon was back to fighting over the papers. He grabbed Rins hand to lift it off, but let it go again almost immediately. Rin let his hand fall back over the papers and gave Suguro a confused glance. “Why are you always so fucking hot, what the shit”, he muttered, looking at his hand as if he’d burnt it. Rin could feel his face flushing bright red. 

“Uh, thanks?”

Shimas loud laugh filled the tension filled room. Bon realized what he’d said and spluttered. His face grew red and it was really fucking cute. 

“No- that’s not- I meant like- your body temperature-! Your body temperature is always really high-!”, he explained, kicking at Shima who was still laughing. Rin deflated. 

“Uh, I didn’t know? I just thought everyone suddenly got really cold skin?”, he admitted, lifting his hand off of Bons homework to look at his palm. Clasping them together, he didn’t think that his hands were that warm. Now Shima was laughing at him. 

“You become a demon with flame powers and notice that everyone feels colder than before and think it’s _them_ who got _colder_ instead of you getting warmer? Holy shit, Rin you’re hilarious-“, Rin grumbled and joined Bon in kicking at him. His cheeks flushed again a little. Shima crawled out of reach, still laughing. Rin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Bon went back to his now freed papers. And somehow Rin didn’t like that. He wanted to keep Suguros attention on himself. So he reached out.

“Are my hands really that warm?”, his backs of his fingers made contact with Bons neck and he brushed them along the length. Suguro freezed up, flushing deeply. He tensed, shoulders hunching up. He slapped at Rins hand weakly, but it only encouraged him to shift closer and press his fingers deeper into the skin. He ran them from the back to Bons jaw, twisting so it wasn’t the back of his fingers, but the even warmer, inner parts. It felt nice, running his sword calloused fingers along Bons cold, shard jaw and feeling the stubble. 

“Yes, they’re extremely warm, so stop touching”, Bon managed to get out, voice unsteady. It was extremely cute and Rin wanted to hear more. Suguro grabbed at his wrist weakly. Or technically, it would be a pretty strong grip for anyone else. But Rin barely felt it. However, he _did_ feel the slight tremble of his fingers. It was all making him feel light headed and he leant in closer. 

“Uh, did I miss something?”, Konekomaru asked shyly, standing at the door with the tray of water glasses. Rin snapped out of it flushing bright. He quickly retreated his hand from Bons face and shuffled back to sit closer to Shima. 

“Buh, Koneko, you ruined it”, Shima complained. 

“Let’s get back to studying or you two will fail the next text”, Bon ground out, still flushed and Rin couldn’t help his tail flicking back and forth in happiness a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split the last chapter into two, since it got so long. I feel like this got hella kinky and its only getting worse next chapter, holy hell. Im gonna go to church, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me while writing this: （╹◡╹）
> 
> Me after finishing it: (//∇//)

Rin felt tired of dancing around his feelings for Bon. He wanted to hold him, touch him, talk to him, make him smile, have his scent around all the time. But Bon was also practically the first friend he made. They trusted each other and he didn’t want to break that trust by revealing he hadn’t actually thought of Bon as a friend for a _long_ time. Even if he did wonder, whether or not Bon liked him back, since he blushed so easily and Shima teased him too. But it was unlikely in the end. Bon probably didn’t even like guys. Let alone the son of satan. He was probably just easily embarrassed and Shima teased Bon because he figured Rins crush out. 

A groan left him and Kuro rubbed against him, purring comfortingly. “What’s wrong Rin?”, he asked, his little horns digging into Rins cheek from where the cat rested around his shoulders. Rin sighed, shoulders sagging a little. Kuro protested slightly and Rin put his shoulders up again so Kuro wouldn’t fall. 

“Another time”, he just answered. They were camping during a mission, joined by another class this time. A half-demon got cozy with the boy trio and it bothered Rin. Extremely. He had a tight grip on his sword, glaring at them. Izumo already scoffed at him some time ago and informed him of the rather low ranking of the other half demon. It was her way of comforting him. Shiemi was holding his free hand which helped him tremendously with grounding himself. If Shiemi has a tight grip on him he couldn’t go off the rails. 

Sometimes heightened hearing was a blessing and a curse. And right now Rin couldn’t quite decide which it was in this situation. He just stared into the flames, waiting for Izumo to come back with their rations. And possibly listening into the conversation of the other group of students that had formed. Rin decided against sitting with them, even if he wanted to stay close to Bon right now, because the students of the other class flinched away in fear at the sight of him. It annoyed him, but Suguro would just yell at him for being insensitive. 

“How do you even handle being around _him_?”, the half demon asked. Rins ear twitched and a low rumble escaped his throat. He knew the half demon heard him, because a shudder went down his back and he glanced over. Rin grinned a little, tail flicking in joy behind him. Izumo stepped on it as she came back and handed them their food. Rin wailed in pain, hunching over. Kuro jumped off his shoulders and climbed into his lap instead. 

“What was that for!!”, he whined, flopping back onto the ground. Shiemi tried to suppress her giggles and Izumo huffed at him. Rin could her the surprised mutters of the other group and Shima laughing at him. 

“You were doing it again”, Izumo claimed, digging into her food. Rin groaned, sitting up to eat. 

“Did what again?”

“You got territorial and scared other half demons again”, she answered, letting Shiemi feed her, despite both of them having an identical ration. He straightened up a bit in surprise, but didn’t react further. Rin shrugged his shoulders. “Well, maybe he shouldn’t be such a di-“ 

“Rin!!”, Shiemi scolded him. Rin deflated, averting his gaze. Shiemi was the least threatening person he knew, but it still stung having her be angry at him. He let out a breath. He said he wasn’t going to get into fights again. So she was right. 

“Sorry”, he mumbled, picking at his food. Shiemi smiled, patting his head. She turned back to Izumo and started talking about new healing plants she learned about. Rins focus unconsciously went back to the other groups conversation. 

“Honestly, isn’t she scared of _him_ at all?”, the half demon muttered. 

“Ah, well, Rin isn’t scary at all when you get to know him, although I do get what you mean”, Konekomaru answered. 

“He’s too nice to hurt anyone”, Bons voice made Rin look over to the group, “and too dumb. He’s too honest for his own good”. A smile stretched over Rins face and his tail flicked back and forth. Bon looked embarrassed, face pinched in a frown, the dark night hiding the blush across his cheeks. 

“Huh, are you close?”, the half demon asked and something flared up in Rins chest. The half demon shifted closer into Bons space, faces way too close. Bon startled, moving away a bit, raising an eyebrow in confusion. A low growl built up in Rins throat, but this time the half demon didn’t react. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“We’re friends”, Bon answered, frowning at the half demon who wouldn’t get out of his personal space. Something in Rins chest sunk. He knew this. He knew Bon thought of him as a friend and most likely only that. 

“They’re _really_ good friends”, Shima added in, his undertone entirely too suggestive for Rins liking. And apparently for the half demon too. He backed up a little and glanced over. 

Rin gave him a grin that was all sharp teeth. 

Bon swallowed hard and the half demon flinched, backing further away. 

“Ah, yeah, I heard you let him ‘drink’ directly”

The half demons tone was provocative, looking at Bon with hooded eyes. Rin startled. He didn’t know that incident had leaked outside their class. Bons face flushed a deep shade of red. 

“What, who told- I mean, it was an emergency...”, Suguro trailed off, not looking at anyone. The half demon smirked at him and it irritated Rin. He got up grabbing his sword and walked over to the group. Shiemi and Izumo startled at that, but let him go. 

“Hey, Bon, there was something I saw on the way here in the woods I wanna check out. Tag along?”, he asked, leaning on Suguro. He tried not to pay the half demon any attention. 

“Will it be fine for you to go on your own? What about Shura-san or Okumura-sensei?”, Bon asked, half heartedly trying to push Rin off. He seemed more relaxed now and it made Rin smile. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fine, just ten minutes. And it’s not like I’m going completely alone, you’re coming with me, right?”, Rin grinned, leaning more onto Suguros back. Bon sighed exasperatedly, then pushed Rin off to stand up. 

“Just _ten_ minutes, got it?”

“Okay, so where is that thing you wanted to check out?”

“Uh, I was actually lying...”

“Hah?!”, Bon looked angry. Rin scratched the back of his head, a nervous smile on his lips. Suguro sighed. “Well, I already guessed something like that”, Bon frowned looking around the forest. Rin steeled his nerves. He made his mind up about this. “Ya know, you don’t have to come rushing in every time someone flirts with me. I can deal with that by myself-“

“No, I _definitely_ have to”

“Huh?”, Bon looked confused at his resolute tone. Rins composure fell when Suguro looked at him. He blushed and shuffled his feet. 

“Well, I don’t really want anyone to flirt with the person I like, so I gotta do something. That’s only natural, right?”

Rin couldn’t look at Bon while he was talking, but after he got the words out, he steeled himself enough to look at him. Suguro was frozen in place, face flushed bright red, eyes wide in shock. Rin readied himself to get screamed at. But Bon really was too cute. He had to see more of him. 

“Wh-... what?”, Suguro barely got out. Rin groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was too much. Bons red cheeks, his slightly parted lips. He wanted to mess him up. “Wai- Wait did you just confess to me?!”, this time Suguros voice was louder, but shaking. Rin didn’t dare look at him. He just nodded. 

Silence. 

Suffocating silence. 

Rin peeked through a gap in his fingers. Bons embarrassed frown was too cute. Acting on instinct, Rin lowered his hands and took a step forwards. Bon took a couple steps backward, startled and his back crashed into a tree. While he was preoccupied with the pain, Rin took the time to close the gap. He cradled Bons face in his hands. Suguro stilled immediately. He looked at Rin with wide eyes for a moment, before softening and relaxing into the hold. 

“_Warm_...”, he breathed out, bringing a hand up to hold onto one of Rins. Rin felt a smile creep into his face. “Don’t look at me like that...”, Rin tilted his head in confusion as Bon whispered and averted his gaze. 

“Like what?”, he pressed closer, their chests touching. Somehow feeling Bons fast beating heart against his felt extremely satisfying. Bon made a garbled sound that kind of sounded like a whine. 

“Like that!”, he yelled, pinching Rins cheeks. Rin startled, trying to pull away, squishing Suguros face in retaliation. They fought for a minute before they both let go of each other’s face. Rin rubbed his cheeks, whining. Bon sighed, sagging against the tree. Rin couldn’t take his eyes of off him. 

“Hey, Bon?”, Suguro hummed in response, not looking at Rin, “do you not like me?”

Bon startled, looking at Rin with wide eyes. At this proximity, Rin could hear his heart beating fast, could almost hear the blood rushing through his veins, could smell it. And it was all making him dizzy. Intoxicated. He needed Suguro to answer, needed to touch him. His fingers twitched and he brought a hand up to cradle Bons neck. He could feel the shudder going down Suguros back at the touch, could feel him swallowing. Suguro let out a shuddering breath and it pulled Rins attention from Bons neck to his lips. 

“... me too...”, he got out. It was quiet, almost not there, but Rins sharp hearing picked it up easily. His heart jumped in his chest and his fingers twitched again. A soft breath made its way past Bons lips at the movement. 

“_I like you too..._”

A weird mixture of a possessive growl and purr came out of Rins throat. He pressed himself closer and put his other hand on Suguros cheek. Bon gasped in surprise. He moved his hands to grip at Rins jacket and his body tensed up. Rin couldn’t have that. It was no good if Bon was anxious. He purred and nuzzled into Suguros cheek. Bon tensed in surprise, before going slack in Rins arms and laughed. Rin smiled against Suguros cheek, pressing a kiss there. Bon moved to bury his face in Rins shoulder, laughter still shaking his body. Rins one hand moved from Bons cheek to hug around his waist, while the other moved up to tangle in Bons hair. He decided holding Bon was one of the best feelings in the world. 

It took a minute for Bon to calm down again. He leant back against the tree and Rin followed his movement to stay as close as possible. Suguro suppressed a snort. Rin couldn’t help himself staring. Bon was always beautiful, but now with laughing tears at the corner of his eyes, his face flushed red and his rosy lips parted, his eyes shining with joy and a smile stretched across his face he looked ethereal. 

“_Can I kiss you_?”

The question startled Bon and his flush deepened. Rin could barely stop himself. It was already hard to keep his hands from wandering and even harder to keep his mouth off of Suguro. Bon took a moment, before nodding slowly. 

_Rin rushed in._

Their teeth clacked together painfully, but Rin was too happy to finally have be able to do this. He moved back barely a centimeter and went back in. More softly, carefully connecting their lips. To be honest, he had no idea what he was doing. He was just going on instinct. The fast beating of Bons heart and his heavy breathing let him know he was at least doing _something_ right. His hand moved from Suguros waist down to his hip. His fingertips moved under the shirt, resting against bare skin and Bons grip on his jacket tightened. Rin hummed, pressing more firmly against Suguros lips. Bon gasped, moving back, breaking the kiss. A whine left Rins throat and he moved in closer again. When Bon didn’t back away, he kissed him again. His tongue darted out to lick at Bons lips and they fell open with a gasp. Rin very carefully moved to bite at Suguros lower lip. Bon let out a groan, body sagging. Encouraged, Rins fingers tugged at Bons hair once, then moved back down to the side of his neck. His other hand moved fully under Suguros shirt, gripping his hip tightly. He pressed another soft kiss to Bons lips before moving down his jaw and to his neck. He loosened the tie, pressing his lips firmly to Suguros Adam’s apple. Suguro released a choked groan, moving a hand to clutch at Rins wrist on his tie. Rin backed off immediately, putting only a few centimeters distance between them. 

“Oh- uh, sorry- I got carried away-“, he stuttered out. Rins heart was beating fast in his chest. He didn’t even know how he managed to pull himself away. He hated how his demon instincts screamed at him to claim Suguro, how desperately he _wanted_ to. Bon was intoxicating, his scent, his taste, his touch, his skin. He couldn’t get enough. 

Bon startled him out of his thoughts, when he pulled him back in and placed a short, fleeting kiss on Rins lips. _Shy_. Rin flushed red and his hands were back in place immediately. His fingertips stroked against the bare skin and Bon shuddered. “It’s fine?”, he asked, coy, looking up at Bon through his eyelashes. 

“Just-... Just a _little_ more...”, he groaned out. His deep voice sounded like an angels chorus to Rin. He pressed a soft kiss to Bons chapped lips, before going down to his neck again. He couldn’t _quite_ keep himself from scraping his teeth along the soft skin. But he was rewarded with Bon gasping, almost moaning, and his legs giving out. They slid down the tree, Bon leaning heavily on Rin. Rin repositioned them easily, seating Suguro in his lap. 

“How cute~ do you like it when I bite you, _Bon_?”, Rin enjoyed teasing Bon more than he anticipated. Suguros face flushed bright red and he buried his face in Rins hair. Rin could feel him panting and let him catch his breath. 

“_Yes_”

Rin tensed in surprise at Bons breathy tone. This was bad, this was _really_ bad. How was he supposed to hold back _now_? His fingers dug into Bons hips, feeling the bone. _He hoped it would bruise_. Before Rin could react, Bon leant back, hands coming up to cradle Rins cheeks. Rin could only stare up at Bon, take in how flushed and breathless he looked, take in how _something_ burned in his disoriented eyes. 

Suddenly there were fingers in his mouth. Bons thumbs pushed his mouth open and a surprised chirp left Rins throat. He had no time to be embarrassed about the sound, because Bons thumbs started stroking his teeth. This felt weird, and definitely _dirty_. But if Bon was going to look at him like _that_, so fascinated and _hungry_, he wasn’t going to stop him. Suguros other fingers were cradling his jaw, while his thumbs were exploring his mouth. They focused on the sharp teeth in front, one finger pad slowly dragging over the tip of his teeth and it took everything in Rin not to bite down. Bons focus went over to his canine teeth and something in his eyes lit up. He shifted in Rin lap and it made him groan. The noise sounded strangled and strained with his mouth left open. Drool slid down his chin and cheeks. This was all really embarrassing, but it stirred the fire deep inside him. 

“Ever since you bit me...”, Bons breathless voice gave him something less embarrassing to focus on, “I’ve always... I couldn’t keep myself from looking... looking at your _teeth_... I always remembered how it felt... how it felt when you... _bit me_”, Suguro could barely get the words out and something clicked in Rins head. He pushed Bons hands away and buried his face in his neck. Bon shuddered and wrapped his arms around Rins shoulders. 

“Then... _can I bite you again_?”

The groan that left Suguros mouth was answer enough. “I’ll try to be gentle, and I won’t draw blood, so...-“

“Just get to it!”, Suguros desperate voice made Rin growl low in his throat. He scrambled to pull away the high shirt collar and bit down. Suguro choked on a moan and bit down on his hand. Rin wanted to hear him, but remembered that they weren’t too far from camp. A half demon with very good hearing could probably hear them. And he just couldn’t have that. Bon was _his_. He bit down harder, growling. The hand still on Bons hip stroked up and down languidly, soothingly, when Suguro let out a whimper. Rin licked over the spot, admiring the teeth indents he left already. In a bit it would probably bloom up colorfully with bruises. Rin dragged his lips across the skin, settling to bite at the more sensitive, softer skin in front. He dragged his teeth slowly across, savoring Bons moans and shudders. Just when he bit down-

“Bon! Rin! Are you guys here?”

Shimas voice startled them. Bon scrambled out of Rins hold, falling onto the ground. Rin tried to scoot away, hitting his head on the tree. He hissed in pain and annoyance. _He hadn’t had enough yet_. The sounds had lead Shima and Konekomaru to them. Which wasn’t exactly favorable. 

“Bon! Rin! You’re fine, thank god-“

“Holy shit!”, it had taken Shima just one look at them to notice what had happened. Their flushed faces weren’t exactly hiding anything. At least their baggy pants did. 

“Shut it, let’s just go back!”, Bon stood up, patting the dirt off. Rin didn’t feel like getting up, so he just sagged against the tree. This was a disaster. Or maybe it was better like this, who knows how far they would have gone otherwise. 

“Are you sure? Koneko and I can go ahead first, ya know?”, Shima winked, teasing. It made Bon fume, but somehow Rin felt just really tired. 

“Yes I’m sure! Let’s go! Rin, get up!”

“Can’t. Too tired. Carry me~”

“Like hell I will!”

Bon ended up carrying Rin back to camp and endured Shimas teasing. Rin didn’t let the chance pass up to wrap his arms around Bons waist once they got back and grin at the half demon, who quickly averted his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe how many people read my simple thirst fic, like what. Thank you everyone for reading and for all your kind comments. 
> 
> Everyone who wants to continue it or write something based of the headcanons included here is free to do so. The only way I’ll continue this is maybe by writing a couple of the scenes of the second and third chapter in Bons POV.
> 
> (Edit: Thank you for your comments!!)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing on an impulse, so its not exactly good and I actually intended to end this with them getting together, but I didn't feel the flow anymore and this is pretty long for an impulse one shot written in two sittings.


End file.
